Η Αιχμάλωτη Ενός Σκοτεινού Ιππότη
by ChristineVampire
Summary: Στα 1550-1600,στην Αγγλία,ένα μικρό κοριτσάκι εξερευνεί το δάσος που όλοι οι συγχωριανοί της αποφεύγουν.Ο Αρχηγός των Ιπποτών,την σώζει από έναν εχθρό του και τότε η ζωή του αλλάζει ολοκληρωτικά.Μέχρι που θα φτάσει για να την κάνει ολοκληρωτικά δική του;
1. Πρόλογος

**_Λοιπόν, αυτή είναι η πρώτη ιστορία που ανεβάζω εδώ και ελπίζω να σας αρέσει._**

* * *

><p><strong>'Η αιχμάλωτη ενός σκοτεινού ιππότη'<strong>

**Πρόλογος**

Ο ουρανός ήταν βαρύς και οι πρώτες ψιχάλες σε λίγο θα έπεφταν. Όμως αυτό δεν σταμάτησε το μικρό κοριτσάκι με τα μακριά καστανά μαλλιά και τα σοκολατένια αθώα μάτια από το να χαθεί πιο βαθιά μέσα στο δάσος. Περπατούσε ανάμεσα στα δέντρα χωρίς να κοιτάζει πίσω της. Κάθε άλλο παιδί στην ηλικία της θα ένιωθε τρομαγμένο, όμως εκείνη συνέχιζε ακάθεκτη σαν να γύρευε για κάτι.

Τα μποτάκια της βούλιαζαν στο υγρό χώμα δημιουργώντας ήχους που διαχέονταν μέσα στο απέραντο δάσος. Η αναπνοή της ήταν σταθερή και κάθε τόσο έριχνε μια ματιά γύρω της, θαυμάζοντας το φθινοπωρινό τοπίο.

Την είχαν προειδοποιήσει να μην χάνεται μόνη της μέσα στο δάσος, αλλά γι'αυτόν ακριβώς τον λόγο, η μικρή ξετρύπωσε από το σπίτι της. Ήθελε να μάθει την αλήθεια για το τι το τόσο κακό κρυβόταν μέσα στο 'Μαύρο Δάσσος΄, όπως το αποκαλούσαν οι συγχωριανοί της, που σκόρπιζε τον πανικό στις γύρω περιοχές.

Μια χοντρούλα κοντή κυρία με μαλλιά στο χρώμα της καραμέλας, η Έλεν, που ήταν μητέρα της καλύτερης φίλης του μικρού κοριτσιού, κάθε βράδυ υπενθύμιζε στις μικρές με αυστηρό τόνο να μην πλησιάζουν το Μαύρο Δάσος. Η καλύτερη φίλη του κοριτσιού, η Μέλοντι, πάντα απαιτούσε να μάθει κάτι καινούριο για τους μύθους αυτού του δάσους. Βέβαια, η Έλεν πίστευε πως ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από απλοί μύθοι.

Η Μέλοντι, παρόλο που επιζητούσε να μάθει γι'αυτές τις σκοτεινές ιστορίες, κοιτούσε στα μάτια της μητέρας της με φόβο. Από την άλλη, το μικρό καστανό κοριτσάκι κάρφωνε τα μάτια της στο πρόσωπο της Έλεν με αγωνία και θαυμασμό. Δεν τρόμαζε με τίποτα. Και η Έλεν, γνωρίζοντας καλά τον χαρακτήρα της μικρής, καθώς εκείνη την μεγάλωσε, ανησυχούσε.

Το μικρό κοριτσάκι συνέχισε να περπατάει ανάμεσα στα ψηλά δέντρα. Άκουγε τον κάθε μικρό ήχο της φύσης, μύριζε την βροχή και τα φύλλα των δέντρων, ένιωθε την υγρασία στο δέρμα της. Το ενδιαφέρον της όλο και μεγάλωνε. Και ξαφνικά, ένιωσε κάποιον να την πλησιάζει.

Γύρισε τρομαγμένη να κοιτάξει πίσω από τον ώμο της και είδε έναν ξανθό νεαρό. Την κοιτούσε μ'ένα διαβολικό χαμόγελο. Το αίμα της πάγωσε και μαρμάρωσε στην θέση της. Φοβόταν ακόμα και να ανασάνει.

'Τι γυρεύει εδώ ένα τόσο όμορφο κορίτσι σαν κι εσένα;', αναρωτήθηκε με υπερβολικά γλυκιά φωνή ο νεαρός.

Το μικρό κοριτσάκι δεν απάντησε.

'Τι έγινε μικρή μου; Σου έφαγε την γλώσσα καμιά γάτα;', η φωνή του ξαφνικά έγινε πιο άγρια και απαιτητική.

Ο φόβος της μικρής ήταν δικαιολογημένος. Μπορεί να ήταν θαρραλέα για την ηλικία της, όμως δεν έπαυε να είναι μόνο επτά χρονών.

'Ποιο είναι το όνομά σου;', ρώτησε εκείνος με περιέργεια, κάνοντας μερικά βήματα προς το μέρος της. Ταυτόχρονα, η μικρή άρχισε να περπατάει προς τα πίσω.

Εκείνη πάλι δεν απάντησε. Είχε ακολουθήσει της συμβουλή της Έλεν, να μην μιλάει σε άτομα που δεν γνωρίζει.

Τότε, τα πόδια της μπλέχτηκαν και σκόνταψε πάνω σ'έναν λεπτό πεσμένο κορμό δέντρου. Έπεσε στην πλάτη της. Τα σώμα της τραντάχτηκε και ένιωσε έναν οξύ πόνο στον αυχένα της και την μικροσκοπική πλάτη της. Τώρα, είχε παγιδευτεί.

'Να πάρει, ποιο είναι το όνομά σου;', φώναξε ξαφνικά ο νεαρός, κάνοντας το κοριτσάκι να τρομάξει και να τον κοιτάξει με διάπλατα μάτια.

'Μμμ', τουρτούρισε, προσπαθώντας να πει κάτι, αλλά μέσα από το στόμα της δεν βγήκε τίποτα. Τώρα πια ο νεαρός βρισκόταν από πάνω της. Το πρόσωπό του σε συνδυασμό με τον σκοτεινό ουρανό και τα κλαδιά που έπεφταν από πάνω τους, δημιουργούσαν μια παράξενη ατμόσφαιρα για το επτάχρονο κοριτσάκι.

Τότε εκείνος άπλωσε το χέρι του προς εκείνη. Η πρόθεσή του ήταν να την αρπάξει και να την κρατήσει για σκλάβα του έως ότου μεγαλώσει. Τότε, θα χρησίμευε σε κάτι άλλο. Τα είχε όλα σχεδιάσει μέσα στο τρελό μυαλό του.

Την ώρα που το χέρι του βρισκόταν εκατοστά μακριά από το σώμα της, ένα σπαθί βρέθηκε πάνω στον αγκώνα του. Ο νεαρός σταμάτησε να κινείται και κοίταξε από την άκρη του ματιού του προς τα αριστερά του. Δίπλα του, βρισκόταν ένας άντρας, ντυμένος με πολεμικά ρούχα. Από τους ώμους του κρεμόταν ένας μανδύας σε μπλε χρώμα. Είχε τεντωμένο το χέρι του με το σπαθί και η έκφρασή του ήταν εξαγριωμένη. Τα μάτια του μισόκλειστα και τα χείλη του μια ίσια γραμμή. Ούτε η μικρή ούτε ο ξανθός νεαρός κατάλαβαν πότε βρέθηκε μπροστά τους αυτός ο ψηλός άντρας.

'Σου δίνω τριάντα δευτερόλεπτα για να εξαφανιστείς, Τζέιμς', ψιθύρισε απειλητικά ο άντρας.

'Π-Πως ξέρεις το όνομά μου;', ρώτησε τρομαγμένος ο ξανθός νεαρός.

Ένα σκοτεινό χαμόγελο διαγράφηκε στα χείλη του άντρα. 'Ξέρω τα πάντα για σένα. Γι'αυτό καλά θα κάνεις να εξαφανιστείς από μπροστά μου πριν καρφώσω αυτό το σπαθί στο στήθος σου'. Τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν.

Ο ξανθός νεαρός χαχάνισε προκλητικά. 'Μεγάλη ιδέα έχεις για τον εαυτό σου, δεν νομίζεις;'.

Το κεφάλι του άντρα έγειρε προς τα δεξιά και τον κοίταξε ακόμα πιο επίμονα. Έφερε το σπαθί του μπροστά στο στήθος του αντιπάλου του. 'Μην με υποτιμάς ποτέ'. Η μύτη του σπαθιού ακούμπησε απαλά το στήθος του αντιπάλου του.

Το σώμα του ξανθού νεαρού τσιτώθηκε και σιγά σιγά έκανε μερικά βήματα πίσω. Το σπαθί κινήθηκε προς την κατεύθυνση του μέχρι που εκείνος το έβαλε στα πόδια και άρχισε να τρέχει μακριά.

Η μικρή παρακολουθούσε το όλο σκηνικό με γουρλωμένα μάτια. Ένιωθε ανακούφιση αλλά ταυτόχρονα άγχος γιατί δίπλα της βρισκόταν ένας ακόμα άγνωστος. Κοίταξε με περιέργεια προς εκείνον. Τα μάτια του είχαν ένα φωτεινό σμαραγδί χρώμα και τα μαλλιά του την απόχρωση του χρυσού. Έπεφταν ανάκατες οι τούφες του μπροστά στο μέτωπό του. Φαινόταν νέος, δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι πάνω από είκοσι. Κι όμως, είχε μια αγριάδα. Την αγριάδα που είχαν οι πολεμιστές της εποχής.

Το κοριτσάκι έκανε να σηκωθεί, όμως ξαφνικά το χέρι του άντρα βρέθηκε πάνω στον αστράγαλό της, μην αφήνοντάς την να κουνηθεί. Η μικρή μόρφασε καθώς το χέρι του ασκούσε πολύ πίεση στο πόδι της και ξανά ο τρόμος την κυρίευσε.

'Που νομίζεις ότι πας;', απαίτησε απότομα εκείνος.

'Σπίτι μου', του απάντησε με θράσος.

Το γέλιο του ήταν δυνατό. 'Μόλις σε έσωσα. Ανήκεις σε μένα. Δεν έχεις να πας πουθενά', της ξεκαθάρισε και για μια στιγμή κόντεψε να λυγίσει. Την στιγμή που κοίταξε βαθιά μέσα στα σοκολατένια της μάτια.

Η μικρή μάζεψε όλο το θάρρος που της είχε απομείνει. 'Δεν ανήκω σε σένα. Ούτε σε κανέναν άλλον. Μόνο στον Θεό', του αντιγύρισε και πάλεψε για να σηκωθεί.

Ο άντρας σήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι. 'Ο Θεός κάποια στιγμή θα σε εγκαταλείψει'.

'Αμφιβάλλω'.

Δάγκωσε το εσωτερικό του μάγουλο. 'Πως σε λένε;', της είπε. Είχε αρχίσει να αναρωτιέται πολλά πράγματα γι'αυτό το μικρό αγγελούδι.

'Δεν μπορώ να σου πω', του πέταξε με αγένεια.

Εκείνος θύμωσε. 'Εάν δεν μου πεις, τότε ξέχνα το να σε αφήσω να γυρίσεις πίσω στους δικούς σου', την προειδοποίησε.

'Εάν σου πω, υπόσχεσαι να με αφήσεις ήσυχη;', τον προκάλεσε. Είχε καταλάβει πως η μικρή ήταν πολύ ώριμη για την ηλικία της. Ο τρόπος που μιλούσε και οι εκφράσεις της δεν συμβάδιζαν με την εμφάνισή της.

'Δεν κάνω ποτέ υποσχέσεις, αλλά ας πούμε πως σήμερα θα κάνω μια εξαίρεση', χαμογέλασε χωρίς να το καταλάβει.

'Μπέλλα', μουρμούρισε, κοκκινίζοντας.

Ο άντρας μόλις πρόσεξε τον προσωπάκι της να παίρνει ένα απαλό και αθώο ροζ χρώμα, δεν άντεξε και ακούμπησε τα δάχτυλά το πάνω στο μάγουλό της. Τα μάτια του εστίασαν στα σαρκώδη χειλάκια της. Ήταν τόσο γλυκιά και μέσα του ξυπνούσε ένα καινούριο συναίσθημα που δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει. Ξαφνικά, ένιωθε την ανάγκη να την προστατεύσει και να την κλείσει στην αγκαλιά του.

'Μπέλλα', επανέλαβε, θαυμάζοντας το πόσο πήγαινε το όνομά της με την ομορφιά της.

'Τώρα θα με αφήσεις να φύγω;', τον ρώτησε παρακλητικά.

'Ναι', της ψιθύρισε διστακτικά. Δεν ήθελε να την αποχωριστεί, αν και άφησε ελεύθερο το πόδι της. Ποτέ ξανά δεν είχε αφήσει άτομο να φύγει από κοντά του έτσι. Πάντα έπαιρνε κάτι.

Εκείνη εκμεταλλεύτηκε αμέσως την ευκαιρία και σ'ένα δευτερόλεπτο, βρισκόταν όρθια στα πόδια της. Τον κοίταξε μια τελευταία φορά και κατευθύνθηκε προς τον δρόμο από τον οποίο είχε έρθει.

'Να προσέχεις', της φώναξε εκείνος, νιώθοντας ξαφνικά πιο μόνος απ'ότι πριν. Αισθανόταν πως μαζί με το κοριτσάκι, την Μπέλλα, έφευγε και η καρδιά του. Άραγε, θα ξανάβρισκε ποτέ θέση πίσω στο στήθος του αυτή η πονεμένη αλλά και σκληρή καρδιά;

* * *

><p><strong><em>Τι λέτε; Σας άρεσε; <em>**

_Christina._


	2. Φυγή

**Αυτό είναι το 1ο Κεφάλαιο. Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>'Η αιχμάλωτη ενός σκοτεινού ιππότη'<strong>

**Κεφάλαιο 1ο**

**'Φυγή'**

'Έλα, Μπέλλα, βούτα! Το νερό είναι ζεστό!', φώναξε η Μέλοντι μπαίνοντας όλο και πιο βαθιά στην λίμνη. Τα ξανθά μακριά μαλλιά της είχαν πάρει τώρα ένα πιο σκούρο χρώμα λόγω του νερού και τα γαλανά μάτια της άστραφταν κάτω από το εκτυφλωτικό φως του ήλιου που είχε πάρει για τα καλά την θέση του ψηλά στον ουρανό.

Αντίθετα, η Ιζαμπέλλα, που προτιμούσε να την αποκαλούν Μπέλλα, είχε καθίσει κάτω από ένα δέντρο κοντά στην όχθη της λίμνης, γράφοντας στο ημερολόγιό της. Τα κυματιστά καστανά μαλλιά της έπεφταν σαν καταρράκτης πάνω στους ώμους της και στην πλάτη της. Το χέρι της, έτρεχε πάνω στο χαρτί μανιωδώς, πιέζοντας το φτερό. Δάγκωνε τα χείλη της, καθώς κοιτούσε με ανυπομονησία αυτά που έγραφε. Το μυαλό της ταξίδευε στα γεγονότα των τελευταίων ημερών που την είχαν κάνει να μην προλάβει να ανανεώσει το ημερολόγιό της. Έτσι, σήμερα βρήκε την ευκαιρία, που η Μέλοντι την έβγαλε με το ζόρι έξω από το σπίτι.

'Μπέλλα!', ξαναφώναξε πιο δυνατά η Μέλοντι, κατσουφιάζοντας.

'Έρχομαι!', της απάντησε η Μπέλλα, έβγαλε έναν βαθύ αναστεναγμό και πέταξε το ημερολόγιό της μαζί με το φτερό στην άκρη. Σηκώθηκε στα πόδια της και άρχισε να βγάζει τα ρούχα της, κοιτάζοντας γύρω γύρω στα δέντρα εάν κάποιος τους έβλεπε. Για έναν περίεργο λόγο, πάντα ένιωθε μάτια να την παρακολουθούν. Όμως, αποφάσισε για μια ακόμα φορά πως ήταν στην φαντασία της και αφού έμεινε μόνο με τα εσώρουχά της, κολύμπησε μέχρι την Μέλοντι.

'Θεέ μου, είναι όνειρο', ξεστόμισε η Μπέλλα ενθουσιασμένη. 'Ό,τι καλύτερο μετά από ένα κουραστικό πρωινό με ιδρώτα', συνέχισε και πέταξε νερό στην φίλη της.

Τα κορίτσια συνέχισαν να ρίχνουν νερό η μία στην άλλη και έπαιξαν για κάμποση ώρα μέσα στο νερό. Η αίσθηση της Μπέλλα πως κάποιος την παρακολουθούσε δεν είχε εξαφανιστεί παρόλο που προσπαθούσε να μην το σκέφτεται.

'Μπέλλα, τι θα κάνεις με την πρόταση του κυρίου Μπλακ;', ρώτησε ξαφνικά η Μέλοντι, σοβαρεύοντας.

Αυτό δεν το περίμενε η Μπέλλα. Το σκέφτηκε για λίγο. 'Έχω άλλη επιλογή εκτός από το να τη δεχτώ;', αναρωτήθηκε φωναχτά.

'Και βέβαια έχεις. Δεν έχεις έναν πατέρα σαν όλους τους άλλους. Ο Τσάρλι θα καταλάβει εάν δεν θέλεις να πάρεις για άντρα σου τον κύριο Μπλακ. Σου έχει υπερβολική αδυναμία', της είπε η Μέλοντι μ'ένα χαμόγελο.

'Ναι αλλά θα απογοητευτεί', της απάντησε η Μπέλλα, δαγκώνοντας τα χείλη της.

Η Μέλοντι την πλησίασε και ακούμπησε το χέρι της στον ώμο της. 'Μπορεί, αλλά δεν πρόκειται να σου πει να κάνεις κάτι που δεν θέλεις', της επιβεβαίωσε.

Η Μπέλλα ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της και συνέχισε να κολυμπάει.

Αποφάσισαν να επιστρέψουν στα σπίτια τους όταν πια ο ήλιος άρχισε να κρύβεται πίσω από τα κλαδιά των δέντρων. Και οι δυο τους ήταν σίγουρες πως μόλις έβλεπαν την Έλεν, θα τους τα έψελνε που άφησαν την μπουγάδα στην μέση και χάθηκαν για ώρες.

Ντύθηκαν γρήγορα. Τα βρεγμένα εσώρουχά τους κολλούσαν πάνω στα φορέματά τους, αλλά δεν έδωσαν σημασία. Περπάτησαν περίπου είκοσι λεπτά ώσπου τα πρώτα σπίτια του χωριού τους εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά τους. Πάγωσαν στην θέση τους όταν παρατήρησαν πως οι γυναίκες έτρεχαν από σπίτι σε σπίτι ουρλιάζοντας και οι άντρες κατευθύνονταν προς το μπαρ του Πίτερ Γκρέι, εκεί όπου γινόντουσαν οι συνελεύσεις. Ο πανικός των ανθρώπων ήταν εμφανής.

Τα δύο κορίτσια κοιτάχτηκαν για ένα δέκατο του δευτερολέπτου και αμέσως έτρεξαν για τα σπίτια τους που ήταν δίπλα δίπλα. Στο σπίτι της Μπέλλα βρήκαν την Έλεν και τον Τσάρλι να συζητάνε χαμηλόφωνα, αλλά οι εκφράσεις τους πρόδιδαν αγωνία και φόβο.

'Πατέρα;', μουρμούρισε η Μπέλλα με τρεμάμενη φωνή.

Η Έλεν και ο Τσάρλι σήκωσαν τα κεφάλια τους και κοίταξαν τα παιδιά τους. Στην Μπέλλα φάνηκε πως τους κοιτούσαν για ώρες. Τελικά η Έλεν τόλμησε να πάρει τον λόγο.

'Κορίτσια, πηγαίνετε αμέσως να αλλάξετε ρούχα και σε πέντε λεπτά ελάτε. Πρέπει να σας μιλήσουμε για κάτι σημαντικό'. Η φωνή της Έλεν πρώτη φορά ήταν τόσο χαμηλή.

'Μα μαμά-', πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί η Μέλοντι.

'Σε πέντε λεπτά να είστε εδώ', την διέκοψε η μητέρα της και γύρισε ξανά στον Τσάρλι.

Η Μέλοντι ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της καθώς κοίταξε την Μπέλλα και πήγε στο σπίτι της να αλλάξει. Η Μπέλλα έκανε το ίδιο και σε λιγότερο από πέντε λεπτά - ήταν από τις λίγες φορές που τα κορίτσια δεν έκαναν ώρες για να βρουν φορέματα - και οι δυο τους βρισκόντουσαν στην τραπεζαρία.

'Πατέρα; Έλεν; Τι συμβαίνει; Μας τρομάζετε', είπε η Μπέλλα προσεκτικά εξετάζοντας τις αντιδράσεις τους.

'Κορίτσια, θυμάστε τι σας έλεγα από τότε που ήσασταν μικρές για το Μαύρο Δάσος, έτσι;', τις ρώτησε σιγανά. Εκείνες ένευσαν καταφατικά. Η Μπέλλα άρχισε να υποψιάζεται κάτι.

'Λοιπόν, φαίνεται πως καλά έκανα και πίστευα σε αυτούς τους θρύλους'.

'Γιατί, τι έγινε;', η Μπέλλα προσπάθησε να διατυπώσει την ερώτηση με όσο πιο πολλή ηρεμία μπορούσε. Το πόδι της κουνιόταν πάνω κάτω από το άγχος της.

'Έγιναν επιθέσεις', τους αποκάλυψε η Έλεν και ο Τσάρλι έβγαλε από το στόμα του την ανάσα που κρατούσε τόση ώρα. Φαινόταν να ανησυχεί πιο πολύ από την Έλεν και αυτό άγχωνε ακόμα πιο πολύ την Μπέλλα.

'Τι είδους επιθέσεις;', αναρωτήθηκε η Μέλοντι μπερδεμένη. Τα μάτια της πήγαιναν μία στον Τσάρλι και μία στην Έλεν.

'Σκοτώθηκαν τρεις άντρες', ξεστόμισε με το ζόρι η Έλεν.

Τα κορίτσια έμειναν με το στόμα ανοιχτό και αμέσως η Μπέλλα ένιωσε να ζαλίζεται. Της είχε κοπεί η ανάσα και πάσχιζε για να λειτουργήσουν σωστά τα πνευμόνια της.

'Π-Πώς;', τραύλισε.

'Εάν θυμάστε καλά, στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος των θρύλων που σας διηγήθηκα, υπάρχουν κάποιοι σκοτεινοί άνθρωποι. Θέλουν να αποκαλούνε τους εαυτούς τους 'Σκοτεινούς Ιππότες'', τους θύμισε η Έλεν.

'Έλεν, σου έχω ξαναπεί πως όλα αυτά είναι βγαλμένα μέσα από διεστραμμένα μυαλά', πετάχτηκε ο Τσάρλι θυμώνοντας.

'Τότε πως εξηγείς τους θανάτους των τριών συγχωριανών μας, Τσάρλι;', τον προκάλεσε εκείνη. Πάντα ο Τσάρλι αμφέβαλλε για αυτές τις ιστορίες. Είχε μάλιστα πει στην Έλεν να μην τις λέει στην κόρη του, όμως η Έλεν πίστευε πως η μικρή έπρεπε να ξέρει. Άλλωστε, η Μπέλλα είχε μεγάλη περιέργεια.

'Είναι απίθανο δηλαδή να τους σκότωσαν κάποιοι άσχετοι;', της αντιγύρισε ο Τσάρλι.

'Άσχετοι δεν υπάρχουν στο Μαύρο Δάσος, Τσάρλι. Και ούτε οι συνηθισμένοι δολοφόνοι γυρνάνε πίσω τα πτώματα με ένα σημείωμα. Ξέρουμε ακριβώς τι υπάρχει μέσα σε εκείνο το Δάσος. Και δυστυχώς, τα θύματα δεν ήταν έξυπνα αρκετά για να μείνουν μακριά'.

'Τι σημείωμα;', ρώτησε η Μέλοντι, χάνοντας την ψυχραιμία της.

Η μητέρα της αναστέναξε. 'Ας τα πάρουμε όλα από την αρχή. Αυτοί οι Σκοτεινοί Ιππότες, είναι αθάνατοι. Και για κάποιον λόγο, έλεγαν πάντα πως διψούσαν για εκδίκηση. Άγνωστος ο λόγος. Σκότωναν όσους περπατούσαν στο Δάσος. Ώσπου οι πρόγονοί μας πήραν το μήνυμα και σταμάτησαν να πλησιάζουν στα απαγορευμένα μονοπάτια. Μέχρι σήμερα, δεν είχαμε τίποτα νεότερο', έκανε μια παύση.

Ή προσοχή των κοριτσιών ήταν απολύτως στραμμένη στην Έλεν. Δεν έχαναν λέξη από τα λόγια της.

'Κάθε άνδρας επιστράφηκε πίσω στο σπίτι του. Οι γυναίκες τους βρήκαν τα πτώματά τους ξαπλωμένα το βράδυ δίπλα τους. Αυτό σημαίνει πως ξέρουν τα πάντα για εμάς. Και κάθε σημείωμα έλεγε την εξής φράση: _Η λύση στο πρόβλημά σας θα ήταν εάν μας παραδίνατε μια παρθένα_. Ξέρετε τι σημαίνει αυτό;', ψιθύρισε και κοίταξε τα κορίτσια σοβαρά.

'Πως μια παρθένα πρέπει να παραδοθεί σε εκείνους', ψιθύρισε η Μέλοντι συνειδητοποιώντας την αλήθεια. Ήξερε πολύ καλά τι σήμαινε αυτό.

Η Μπέλλα ξεροκατάπιε αλλά παρέμεινε σιωπηλή.

'Ακριβώς. Και τώρα γίνεται συνέλευση στο μπαρ του Πίτερ. Πρέπει να πάμε. Κορίτσια, θα έρθετε κι εσείς', διέταξε η Έλεν.

Τα κορίτσια, ειδικά η Μπέλλα, δεν είχαν καμία άλλη επιλογή.

'Δεν γίνεται να συνεχιστεί αυτή η κατάσταση!', ούρλιαξε ένας άντρας χτυπώντας το χέρι του στο τραπέζι. Όλοι συμφώνησαν, κουνώντας το κεφάλι τους και κάνοντας σχόλια όπως: Έχει δίκιο και πρέπει να γίνει κάτι.

Ο Τσάρλι φοβόταν ακόμα και να κουνηθεί. Η Έλεν προσπαθούσε να είναι όσο πιο διπλωμάτισσα γινόταν. Η Μέλοντι προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει περισσότερα πράγματα. Και η Μπέλλα, απλά κοιτούσε στο κενό. Ένιωθε συμπόνια για τις γυναίκες των θυμάτων. Οι φωνές στα αυτιά της ακουγόντουσαν μίλια μακριά.

'Πρέπει σήμερα το βράδυ κιόλας να τους δώσουμε μια παρθένα. Αλλιώς ποιος ξέρει αύριο τι κακό μπορεί να μας βρει', φώναξε κάποιος άλλος.

'Μία μόνο παρθένα υπάρχει σε κατάλληλη ηλικία. Η Ιζαμπέλλα Σουάν!', ανακοίνωσε ο αρχηγός του χωριού.

Μόλις η Μπέλλα άκουσε το όνομά της, κάτι που περίμενε να γίνει, τα μάτια της πλάτυναν και η καρδιά της άρχισε να σφυροκοπάει. Το αίμα της πάγωσε και κάρφωσε το βλέμμα της στον πατέρα της, ο οποίος είχε τσιτωθεί ολόκληρος και ήταν έτοιμος να χιμήξει στον αρχηγό του χωριού.

'Όχι!', ξέσπασαν ταυτόχρονα ο Τσάρλι και ο κύριος Μπλακ.

'Τσάρλι!Σκέψου το χωριό!', προσπάθησε να τον πείσει ο αρχηγός.

'Δεν σκέφτομαι τίποτα! Εγώ την κόρη μου σε σατανάδες δεν την δίνω!'.

'Μα είναι η μόνη παρθένα σε κατάλληλη ηλικία!'.

'Πάνω από το πτώμα μου!', ορκίστηκε ο Τσάρλι.

Η Μπέλλα τόση ώρα κοιτούσε έντρομη τους συγχωριανούς της. Δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει. Η Μέλοντι έπιασε το μικροκαμωμένο χέρι της και το έσφιξε, δίνοντάς της κουράγιο.

'Είναι καθήκον της!', φώναξε μια γριά που καθόταν κοντά στον αρχηγό.

'Κι εγώ έχω καθήκον να προστατέψω το αίμα μου. Δεν θα αφήσω να θυσιαστεί η δική μου κόρη. Σίγουρα θα υπάρχουν και άλλες κατάλληλες', τους είπε ο Τσάρλι εξαγριωμένος.

'Ο κύριος Σουάν έχει δίκιο', παρενέβη χαμηλόφωνα ο κύριος Μπλακ, κοιτάζοντας τρυφερά την κοπέλα με την οποία ήταν ερωτευμένος. Η Μπέλλα δισταχτικά σήκωσε τα μάτια της για να συναντηθούν με τα δικά του.

'Δεν υπάρχει άλλη νεαρή γυναίκα. Όλες έχουν νυμφευτεί ή έχουν εξαπατήσει τον νόμο του Θεού'.

Τότε η Μέλοντι, πήρε μια μεγάλη απόφαση. Δεν το σκέφτηκε πολύ. Ήθελε να σώσει την φίλη της, την αδερφή της. 'Μπορώ να πάω εγώ'. Οι λέξεις ξέφυγαν από το στόμα της πριν το καταλάβει. Τα βλέμματα όλων στράφηκαν πάνω της.

'Ούτε κατά διάνοια! Ξέρεις πολύ καλά πως δεν είσαι παρθένα!', είπε ο Τζακ, ο κρυφός αγαπημένος της Μέλοντι. Για την σχέση τους γνώριζε μόνο η Μπέλλα. Και μόλις είχε αποκαλυφθεί το μυστικό τους.

Η Μέλοντι έγινε κατακόκκινη και κοίταξε βλοσυρά τον Τζακ. Στην πραγματικότητα όμως, ο Τζακ απλώς ήθελε να την προστατέψει.

Οι συγχωριανοί τους αποφάσισαν πως δεν ήταν η καλύτερη στιγμή για να τους κατακρίνουν. Σίγουρα όμως οι κουτσομπόλες του χωριού δεν θα έχαναν την ευκαιρία να το διαδώσουν.

Ξαφνικά, ο κύριος Μπλακ βρέθηκε δίπλα στην Μπέλλα.

'Φύγε τώρα αμέσως από δω μέσα. Πάνε όσο πιο μακριά μπορείς. Το άλογο μου είναι δεμένο σ'ένα δέντρο στο σπίτι μου. Θα το βρεις εύκολα. Αναλαμβάνω εγώ την Έλεν, την Μέλοντι και τον πατέρα σου. Πήγαινε!', της ψιθύρισε γρήγορα στο αυτί της. Εκείνη τον κοίταξε τρομαγμένη και προσπάθησε να συντονιστεί. Έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά στην Μέλοντι, στον πατέρα της και σε κείνον και προσεχτικά, βγήκε έξω από το μπαρ. Για καλή της τύχη, κανένας δεν την πρόσεξε.

Έτρεξε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε μέχρι το σπίτι του σωτήρα της. Βρήκε το καφέ άλογο του και χωρίς να χάνει χρόνο, το ξέδεσε και το καβάλησε.

'Το έσκασε! Τρέξτε να την σταματήσετε!', άκουσε ξαφνικά η Μπέλλα και πραγματικός φόβος την κυρίευσε. Η αδρεναλίνη της βρισκόταν στα ύψη. Άρχισε να τρέχει πάνω στο άλογο.

Ανέπνευσε θέλοντας να γεμίσει τους πνεύμονές της με καθαρό αέρα. Κοίταξε γύρω της και αφουγκράστηκε. Οι μόνοι ήχοι που έπιαναν τα αυτιά της ήταν η ασταθής ανάσα της και το άλογο.

Σκέφτηκε τι είχε μόλις κάνει. Αυτός ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος για να σωθεί; Να εγκαταλείψει το χωριό της μέσα στην νύχτα για να μην την παραδώσουν οι ίδιοι οι συγχωριανοί της στα τέρατα; Μήπως όμως έπρεπε να το κάνει για να σώσει τους αθώους; Και εκείνη; Δεν ήταν αθώα και εκείνη;

Ένα δάκρυ κύλισε στο μάγουλό της . Ένιωθε ταυτόχρονα αδικημένη και πως δεν έπρεπε να φερθεί τόσο εγωιστικά. Έτρεμε και δεν ήξερε εάν ήταν από το κρύο ή από τον φόβο της.

Τα δέντρα χάνονταν πίσω της. Το συναίσθημα του φόβου φούντωνε όλο και πιο πολύ μέσα της. Προχώρησε αρκετά χιλιόμετρα, μέχρι που ένιωσε την ανάγκη να ξεκουραστεί λιγάκι. Σκοτάδι απλωνόταν παντού και το μόνο φωτεινό σημείο ανάμεσα στα δέντρα ήταν το φεγγάρι. Δεν ήξερε καν που βρισκόταν. Θα έπρεπε να περιμένει την αυγή για να προσανατολιστεί.

Για την ώρα, θα έπρεπε να κρυφτεί μέσα στα δέντρα για να μην την βρουν και να ψάξει για ένα μέρος να κοιμηθεί. Και αύριο, ευελπιστούσε πως όλα θα γίνονταν καλύτερα.

Κατέβηκε από το άλογο και το τράβηξε μαζί της. Χάθηκε μέσα στο σκοτάδι και τη σιωπή. Ένιωσε ξανά εκείνη την περίεργη αίσθηση πως κάποιος την παρακολουθούσε. Και αυτή την φορά πιο έντονα. Τα γόνατά της άρχιζαν να λυγίζουν και η αναπνοή της γινόταν κοφτή.

Τελικά βρήκε ένα καλό σημείο για να ξαπλώσει. Πάνω σε έναν σωρό από πεσμένα φύλλα. Έδεσε το άλογο το οποίο άρχισε να μουγκρίζει και κάθισε.

Ξαφνικά, από τα δεξιά της, ένιωσε μια κίνηση. Αργά αργά γύρισε το κεφάλι της και πρόσεξε μια σκιά. Κοκάλωσε και σταμάτησε να αναπνέει. Ήταν σίγουρη πως θα λιποθυμούσε. Το σώμα της χρειαζόταν οξυγόνο, κάτι που η Μπέλλα αρνιόταν πεισματικά να πάρει.

Το τελευταίο πράγμα που είδε πριν χάσει τις αισθήσεις της ήταν δύο σκούρα πράσινα μάτια.

* * *

><p>'Μάικ, έκανες ακριβώς αυτό που σου είπα;', απαίτησε ο αρχηγός των Σκοτεινών Ιπποτών.<p>

΄Μάλιστα, άρχοντα. Στείλαμε τα πτώματα από κει που ήρθαν μαζί με τα σημειώματα.', αποκρίθηκε ο ιππότης που λεγόταν Μάικ, μ'ένα ευχαριστημένο χαμόγελο.

'Ωραία.', ο αρχηγός κοίταξε ευχαριστημένος έξω από το παράθυρό του. 'Είσαι ελεύθερος'. Έβαλε την μάσκα του, πήρε μαζί του την πανοπλία και το σπαθί του και διέταξε τους υπηρέτες του να ετοιμάσουν το άλογό του.

Τότε μπροστά του εμφανίστηκε η αδερφή του. Τον κοιτούσε φοβερά εκνευρισμένη και απογοητευμένη.

'Είσαι τρελός;', τσίριξε.

'Αυτό σίγουρα μου το έχουν πει πολλοί', χαχάνισε πονηρά ο αρχηγός σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια του μπροστά στο στήθος του.

Τα μάτια της αδερφής του σκοτείνιασαν ακόμα πιο πολύ. 'Έβαλες να σκοτώσουν τρία άτομα που απλώς περνούσαν έξω από το δάσος; Ούτε καν μπήκαν στην απαγορευμένη περιοχή!'.

'Το κρίμα στον λαιμό τους. Εγώ θέλω κάτι και έχω βαρεθεί να το περιμένω. Ήρθε ο καιρός να το πάρω.', της είπε πνιχτά.

'Δεν μπορείς να σκοτώνεις αθώους. Έχεις παραβεί τους νόμους', προσπάθησε να τον λογικέψει.

'Δεν με νοιάζουν οι παλιονόμοι! Την θέλω και θα την έχω!'. Βρέθηκε μπροστά στο πρόσωπό της να φωνάζει. Ένα τρέμουλο διαπέρασε το κορμί της, καθώς πρώτη φορά έβλεπε έτσι τον αδερφό της.

'Τί έχεις πάθει;', ψέλλισε.

Την κοίταξε μια τελευταία φορά άγρια και χωρίς να της απαντήσει, εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά της. Τι να της έλεγε; Πως ήταν τρελός και παλαβός για ένα κορίτσι που παρακολουθούσε καθημερινά; Όχι πως δεν το ήξερε ήδη, απλώς δεν μπορούσε να το παραδεχτεί μπροστά της.

Σε χρόνο μηδέν βρέθηκε πάνω στο άλογό του, σχίζοντας τον αέρα στο πέρασμά του.

Είχε μάθει ακριβώς που θα ήταν αυτή τη στιγμή η αγαπημένη του. Είχε ζήσει μακριά της, αλλά ταυτόχρονα τόσο κοντά της για έντεκα χρόνια, παρακολουθώντας την να μεγαλώνει. Του ήταν τόσο δύσκολο να μην μπορεί να την ακουμπάει. Να τη βλέπει να χαμογελάει σε άλλους, μα όχι σε εκείνον. Ήθελε απεγνωσμένα να της κλέψει ένα χαμόγελο.

Από την πρώτη στιγμή που την είχε αντικρίσει, τότε που τα αθώα της ματάκια κοιτούσαν γεμάτα τρόμο τον εχθρό του, τον Τζέιμς, ένιωσε κάτι να γεμίζει την πέτρινη καρδιά του. Το μίσος του για τον κόσμο μειώθηκε αυτόματα, φως γέμισε την σκοτεινή ψυχή του και δεν είχε μάτια για άλλη. Τα λόγια της μητέρας του επαληθεύτηκαν. _Κάποια μέρα, θα βρεις έναν άγγελο που θα σου δείξει τι πραγματικά θα πει Ζωή._

Από το πρώτο δευτερόλεπτο, τον είχε μαγέψει. Τα αναψοκοκκινισμένα μάγουλά της, τα χειλάκια της που ήταν σαν μπουμπούκια κόκκινων τριαντάφυλλων, τα μακριά καστανά μαλλιά της που έλαμπαν και τέλος, τα μάτια της. Τα σοκολατένια βαθιά μάτια της που ήταν σαν μαγνήτες. Κάθε φορά που βύθιζε το βλέμμα του μέσα στο δικό της, ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα έρρεε μέσα στις φλέβες του.

Εκτός όμως από την εξωτερική ομορφιά της, ήταν πολύ έξυπνη, ώριμη και θαρραλέα για την ηλικία της. Μέσα από τα λίγα λόγια που πρόλαβαν να ανταλλάξουν, είχε καταλάβει το εύστροφο μυαλό της.

Αυτό που ήθελε ήταν να την αρπάξει και να εξαφανιστεί μαζί της. Γι'αυτόν η απόφαση που πήρε να την αφήσει να γυρίσει πίσω στους δικούς της, αποδείχτηκε επώδυνη. Πονούσε στην κυριολεξία που δεν είχε την δυνατότητα να την έχει κοντά του. Και κάθε μέρα, κάθε νύχτα, την έβλεπε, την προστάτευε. Και μαζί, προστάτευε και τον εαυτό του.

Καθώς μεγάλωνε, πρόσεξε την αλλαγές στο σώμα της και στην συμπεριφορά της. Είχε σταματήσει να ψηλώνει περίπου στα 15 της. Τα χείλη της είχαν γίνει πιο σαρκώδη και τα μαλλιά της πιο μακριά. Το σώμα της άρχισε να στρογγυλεύει στα σωστά σημεία. Το στήθος της μέχρι τα 17 της είχε ένα πολύ ικανοποιητικό μέγεθος. Πίστευε πως θα χωρούσε ακριβώς μέσα στις παλάμες του. Ξαφνικά, άρχισε να την βλέπει διαφορετικά. Μέσα του ξύπνησε ένα καινούριο συναίσθημα. Επιθυμία.

Τον μεγαλύτερο θυμό της ζωής του τον ένιωσε όταν ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ ζήτησε από τον πατέρα της Μπέλλα το χέρι της κόρης του. Ήθελε να τον σκοτώσει βασανιστικά αργά. Να τον δει να ξεψυχάει μπροστά στα μάτια του. Να νιώσει την ανάσα του να σταματάει και τα μάτια του να γυρίζουν μέσα στο κεφάλι του από τον πόνο που θα του προκαλούσε. Πολλές φορές εξέτασε το ενδεχόμενο η θέλησή του να γίνει πραγματικότητα, αλλά το σατανικό μυαλό του βρήκε μια πιο αποτελεσματική λύση. Έτσι, ούτε θα έβαφε τα χέρια του με αίμα αλλά θα είχε και την Ιζαμπέλλα δική του και μόνο δική του.

Έφτασε στην λίμνη. Είχε άγχος για να ξαναδεί μετά από μία μέρα το αγγελικό της πρόσωπο.

'Έρχομαι!', ήχησε μέσα στο δάσος η φωνή του αγγέλου του και εκείνος έκλεισε τα μάτια του. Προσπάθησε να ακούσει ακριβώς τι έλεγε. Απ'ότι κατάλαβε μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν μαζί με την καλύτερή της φίλη, τη Μέλοντι. Έπαιζαν με το νερό και ο Ιππότης ήταν ευτυχισμένος που η αγάπη του γελούσε ανάλαφρα και το πρόσωπό της έλαμπε από χαρά.

Όταν όμως έπιασαν το θέμα του Τζέικομπ Μπλακ, τα μάτια του έγιναν δύο μικρές σχισμές. Άκουσε την Ιζαμπέλλα να λέει πως δεν είχε παρά να δεχτεί την πρόταση του Μπλακ. Αυτό εξαγρίωσε τον αρχηγό ακόμα πιο πολύ. Δεν θα την άφηνε να δώσει τον εαυτό της σε κάποιον άλλον. Απλά και μόνο η σκέψη του να βρίσκεται δίπλα σε κάποιον άλλον άντρα, έκανε το αίμα του να βράζει και την καρδιά του να σχίζεται στα δύο. Μπορεί να ήταν σκληρός άνδρας, αλλά η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν η αδυναμία του. Κανένας δεν του ξυπνούσε παρόμοια συναισθήματα. Και αυτό τον εξίταρε και τον φόβιζε.

Κατέβηκε από το άλογό του και θέλησε να την δει από μακριά. Κρύφτηκε πίσω από έναν κορμό δέντρου και έσκυψε το κεφάλι του προς τα μπροστά. Αμέσως τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω σ'εκείνη. Είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη και το σώμα της ξεπρόβαλε μέσα από το νερό. Τα γυμνά της μπράτσα σε συνδυασμό με τα βρεγμένα μαλλιά της και το ρούχο που κολλούσε στο σώμα της, ξύπνησαν μέσα του ξανά την αίσθηση της επιθυμίας.

Ξαφνικά, δεν μπόρεσε να ελέγξει τις εικόνες που εμφανίστηκαν στο μυαλό του. Φανταζόταν πως θα ήταν όταν πια η Μπέλλα θα παραδινόταν στο κάλεσμά του. Πως θα ήταν γυμνή μέσα στην αγκαλιά του. Πως θα φώναζε δυνατά το όνομά του την ώρα που θα την έκανε δική του. Έπεσε με τα γόνατά του στο χώμα και τράβηξε με τα δάχτυλά του γερά τα μαλλιά του. Άφησε τον εαυτό του να εκφράσει όλο τον πόθο, την λατρεία και την κτητικότητα για την Ιζαμπέλλα. Προσπάθησε να ανασυγκροτηθεί, να χαλιναγωγήσει τα συναισθήματά του και να σβήσει τον εγκέφαλό του.

Την στιγμή που άρχισε να ηρεμεί, το σοπράνο γέλιο της έκανε ξανά το σώμα του να λειτουργήσει και την καρδιά του να τρέχει.

'Ιζαμπέλλα...', πρόφερε σιγανά και συρτά. Τα μάτια του ήταν μισάνοιχτα και η αναπνοή του έβγαινε μετά βίας από την μύτη και το στόμα του. Ολόκληρο το σώμα του έτρεμε από την ανάγκη να την κλείσει στην αγκαλιά του.

Την παρακολουθούσε για όση ώρα βρισκόταν εκεί. Ύστερα, με μεγάλη απογοήτευση, την είδε να ντύνεται και να περπατάει για το σπίτι της. Που να ήξερε τι πανικός θα υπήρχε στο χωριό τους...

'Έκανα πολλή υπομονή, μικρή μου Ιζαμπέλλα. Τώρα ήρθε ο καιρός να μου χαρίσεις την καρδιά σου, την ψυχή σου και το σώμα σου', ψιθύρισε μέσα από τα δόντια του. Οι άκρες των χειλιών του σηκώθηκαν δημιουργώντας ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο. Ήρθε η ώρα...

* * *

><p><strong>Θα ήθελα να μου πείτε τις εντυπώσεις σας... :D<strong>

_Kisses!_

_Christina._


	3. Αιχμαλωσία

**Γεια σας και πάλι! Κοντά σας και το 2ο κεφάλαιο! :D Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>'H αιχμάλωτη ενός σκοτεινού ιππότη'<strong>

**Κεφάλαιο 2ο**

**'Αιχμαλωσία'**

Δεν έβρισκε την δύναμη να ανοίξει τα μάτια της. Διαισθανόταν πως βρισκόταν σ'ένα περιβάλλον διαφορετικό από αυτό στο οποίο είχε κρυφτεί. Τώρα, αντί να νιώθει το τσουχτερό αεράκι να χαϊδεύει το πρόσωπό της και την υγρασία στη σάρκα της, αισθανόταν βολεμένη πάνω σε κάτι μαλακό. Ήταν κρεβάτι;

Οι τένοντές της ήταν σφιγμένοι. Το στόμα της είχε ξεραθεί και με δυσκολία κατάπινε. Μια θολή ανάμνηση ξεπρόβαλλε στο μυαλό της. Εκείνα τα πράσινα μάτια. Ένα ρίγος διαπέρασε το κορμί της. Προσπαθούσε να πάρει βαθιές ανάσες. Είχε χάσει την αίσθηση του χρόνου και του τόπου τελείως. Δεν άντεχε να μην ξέρει εάν ήταν πρωί ή βράδυ. Και η απόλυτη ησυχία που επικρατούσε γύρω της, την έκανε νευρική.

Ήξερε πως αυτή η κατάσταση δεν θα μπορούσε να κρατήσει για πολύ ακόμα και πως κάποια στιγμή έπρεπε να ανοίξει τα μάτια της. Έτσι, εισέπνευσε βαθιά και τα άνοιξε διάπλατα. Δεν είδε κάποιο ταβάνι όπως είχε φανταστεί, αλλά κάτι ξύλινο. Κατάλαβε πως ήταν το ταβάνι του κρεβατιού.

Κρατώντας επιφυλακτική στάση, ανασήκωσε το σώμα της και κοίταξε γύρω της με περιέργεια. Βρισκόταν σ'ένα τεράστιο δωμάτιο. Σχεδόν δίπλα της, στα δεξιά της, υπήρχε ένα αναμμένο τζάκι που κρατούσε υψηλή την θερμοκρασία μέσα στον κλειστό χώρο. Τα πατώματα ήταν καλυμμένα με τεράστια χαλιά που ήταν διακοσμημένα με χρώματα όπως το μπορντό, το μπλε σκούρο, το μαύρο και το λαδί. Απέναντι από το κρεβάτι της ήταν τοποθετημένες δύο πολυθρόνες με ένα τραπεζάκι στην μέση και πάνω του ένα βάζο με τριαντάφυλλα σε χρώμα κόκκινο σαν το αίμα. Για κάποιον λόγο, τα μάτια της παρέμειναν λίγο περισσότερο στα τριαντάφυλλα, εξετάζοντάς τα. Στα αριστερά της υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο παράθυρο που το κάλυπταν βελούδινες κουρτίνες σε μπορντό χρώμα και δίπλα σ'αυτό, μία ντουλάπα. Δεν είχε δει ποτέ άλλοτε στην ζωή της παρόμοιο δωμάτιο. Μα που βρισκόταν;

Κοκάλωσε συνειδητοποιώντας τη σοβαρότητα της κατάστασης. Πάσχισε να θυμηθεί πως είχε έρθει σε αυτό το δωμάτιο, μα o εγκέφαλός της αρνιόταν να συνεργαστεί. Το μόνο που έβλεπε και ξαναέβλεπε συνέχεια μπροστά της ήταν εκείνα τα λαμπερά μάτια.

Προσπάθησε να χαλαρώσει το σώμα της και η ανάσα που πήρε πιάστηκε στον λαιμό της. Εκείνη τη στιγμή η πόρτα του δωματίου άνοιξε μ'ένα τρίξιμο και η καρδιά της σταμάτησε. Φοβόταν για το ποιος θα εμφανιζόταν μπροστά της.

Μέσα μπήκε ένας άντρας. Την κοίταξε κατευθείαν με μια έκφραση προσμονής και ανησυχίας αλλά μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα η μάσκα του άλλαξε. Φαινόταν ανακουφισμένος. Βάδισε μέχρι το κρεβάτι, μη χάνοντας επαφή με τα μάτια της.

Εκείνη, καθώς την πλησίαζε, ξεφύσησε και βλεφάρισε από έκπληξη. Ύστερα άρχισε πάλι να φοβάται. Ποιος ήταν αυτός ο άντρας; Τι γύρευε εκείνη σ'αυτό το μέρος; Αυτός την πήρε μαζί του; Θα της κάνει κακό.

Το βλέμμα της περιπλανήθηκε σε κάθε χιλιοστό του προσώπου του. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν ανάκατα και έπεφταν μπροστά στο μέτωπό του. Είχαν ένα χρυσαφί χρώμα και αμέσως ένιωσε την επιθυμία να τραβήξει τις τούφες του πίσω για να τον δει καλύτερα. Τα χείλη του, ροδαλά, σχημάτιζαν μια ίσια γραμμή. Και τέλος, τα μάτια του. Τα μάτια του! Έίχαν το ίδιο χρώμα με τα μάτια που είχε δει εκείνη τη νύχτα στο δάσος. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που θυμόταν. Λάμπανε μπροστά της καθώς το βλέμμα του αιχμαλώτισε το δικό της. Και τότε, μία λέξη μπορούσε να σκεφτεί μόνο. Τελειότητα.

Ξαφνικά όμως, το πρόσωπό του της φαινόταν γνωστό. Σαν να τον είχε ξαναδεί κάποτε. Δεν μπορεί, η μνήμη της έπαιζε παιχνίδια. Σίγουρα θα θυμόταν καλύτερα έναν τόσο όμορφο άντρα.

Έριξε μια φευγαλέα ματιά στο σώμα του. Τα τρία πρώτα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου του ήταν ανοιχτά, αφήνοντας το μυώδες στέρνο του ακάλυπτο. Αμέσως τα μάγουλά της πήραν ένα απαλό ροζ χρώμα. Αυτό δεν ξέφυγε από εκείνον, ο οποίος κατάλαβε τον λόγο της ντροπής της και χαμογέλασε αχνά.

'Καλωσήρθες, Ιζαμπέλλα', μουρμούρισε ο άντρας με την βελούδινη φωνή του. Το σώμα της αντέδρασε κατευθείαν στο άκουσμα της φωνής του. Η καρδιά της πάλευε για να βγει έξω από το στήθος της και όπως γινόταν πολλές φορές με εκείνη, δεν έπαιρνε επαρκές οξυγόνο.

Στην αρχή, η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν απάντησε. Όμως μετά δεν άντεξε. 'Π-Πώς ξέρεις το όνομά μου;', τραύλισε με βραχνή φωνή. Ξεροκατάπιε.

Ο άντρας γέλασε χαμηλόφωνα. Σκέφτηκε για λίγο τι απάντηση να δώσει. 'Καλύτερα να ξεκινήσουμε με πιο απλές ερωτήσεις, αγαπητή μου', της είπε τυπικά αλλά ταυτόχρονα γλυκά.

Εκείνη χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι της και έπαιξε νευρικά με τα δάχτυλα των χεριών της. 'Ποιος είσαι;', ρώτησε καθώς η φωνή της έσπασε.

'Τι αγενές από μέρους μου! Το όνομά μου είναι Έντουαρντ. Έτσι θέλω να με φωνάζεις', της απάντησε πρόσχαρα. Έκανε σαν να μην συνέβαινε τίποτα. Για μια στιγμή η Ιζαμπέλλα αναρωτήθηκε εάν ήταν τρελός. Αυτή προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει τι της συνέβαινε και ο_ Έντουαρντ_ εκτός του ότι ήταν υπερβολικά χαλαρός, της έλεγε πως ήθελε να τον φωνάζει με το όνομά του. Ποιον; Έναν άγνωστο.

Προσπάθησε να βάλει σε μια τάξη τις σκέψεις της. Ήθελε να τον ρωτήσει τόσα πολλά. 'Πού βρίσκομαι;'.

'Στο κάστρο μου', της είπε αυτόματα.

'Γιατί;', αναρωτήθηκε εκείνη ενώνοντας τα φρύδια της πάνω από την μύτη της.

Τα μάτια του σκοτείνιασαν και έτριξε τα δόντια του. 'Γιατί, εδώ πρέπει να βρίσκεσαι', η φωνή του έγινε βαριά.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν τον καταλάβαινε. Πραγματικά προσπαθούσε με όλη την δύναμή της να κρατηθεί ψύχραιμη, αλλά τα λόγια του άντρα δεν την καθησύχασαν καθόλου.

'Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείς', ψιθύρισε κοιτάζοντάς τον με μια μπερδεμένη έκφραση. Η καρδιά της συνέχισε να χτυπάει τόσο δυνατά και τόσο γρήγορα μέσα στο στήθος της. Φοβόταν μήπως μπορούσε να την ακούσει ο άγνωστος μπροστά της.

Τα μάτια του πρόδιδαν στεναχώρια και απογοήτευση. 'Δεν θυμάσαι τίποτα, έτσι Ιζαμπέλλα;', την ρώτησε σιγανά. Την κοιτούσε επίμονα, σαν να ήθελε να θυμάται για πάντα το πρόσωπό της. Δεν μπορούσε να ξεκολλήσει τα μάτια του από πάνω της.

Εκείνη ρουθούνισε. Ο Έντουαρντ βρήκε τον μορφασμό της αξιαγάπητο. 'Σαν τί να θυμάμαι δηλαδή;'.

Ο Έντουαρντ κατέβασε το κεφάλι του, πληγωμένος. Δεν μπορεί να τον είχε ξεχάσει. Έπρεπε να τον θυμάται. Δεν γινόταν να την ήξερε τόσο καλά εκείνος, αλλά εκείνη να μην είχε στην μνήμη της τουλάχιστον το πρόσωπό του. Το στήθος του άρχισε να ανεβοκατεβαίνει από τις βαθιές αναπνοές που έπαιρνε για να ηρεμήσει και οι ώμοι του άρχισαν να τρέμουν. Τσίμπησε με τα δάχτυλα του δεξιού χεριού του τη ράχη της μύτης του.

'Δεν μπορεί να μην με θυμάσαι. Δεν μπορεί!', φώναξε ξαφνικά, κάνοντας την Ιζαμπέλλα να τρανταχτεί ολόκληρη. Εάν πριν η Ιζαμπέλλα φοβόταν, τώρα ήταν κατατρομαγμένη.

Αποφάσισε να παραμείνει σιωπηλή για να μην κάνει τα πράγματα χειρότερα.

'Απάντησέ μου, Ιζαμπέλλα!'.

Εκείνη έβγαλε ένα σιγανό βογγητό φόβου. 'Δεν ξέρω για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς', προσπάθησε να του εξηγήσει με τρεμάμενα χείλη.

Το κεφάλι του Έντουαρντ τινάχτηκε πάνω. Τα μάτια του κοίταξαν βαθιά μέσα στα δικά της. Δεν σκόπευε να μιλήσει. Απλά απόλαυσε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα την παρουσία της. Ήθελε εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή να γαντζωθεί πάνω της, να μην φύγει ποτέ ξανά. Δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει άλλο. Το σώμα του την χρειαζόταν, ούρλιαζε για εκείνη, για τα φιλιά της, για τα χάδια της. Το είχε ονειρευτεί τόσες φορές, μα τώρα ήταν τόσο κοντά στο να γίνει πραγματικότητα.

Εκείνη τον κοιτούσε επιφυλακτικά. Αναρωτιόταν γιατί τα μάτια του ήταν γεμάτα τρυφερότητα και επιθυμία. Γιατί δεν μπορούσε να θυμηθεί από πού τον ήξερε.

'Νομίζω πως σε γνωρίζω από κάπου', ψέλλισε, εξετάζοντας το πρόσωπό του.

Ελπίδα γέμισε η καρδιά του Έντουαρντ. Σχεδόν χαμογέλασε. Τα μάτια του φωτίστηκαν. 'Ναι;', την παρότρυνε να συνεχίσει.

'Το πρόσωπό σου μου φαίνεται γνωστό. Αλλά δεν μπορώ να θυμηθώ από πού σε ξέρω', παραδέχτηκε.

Ο Έντουαρντ αναστέναξε. Κάτι ήταν και αυτό. Όμως ήξερε πως δεν μπορούσε να την υποχρεώσει να θυμηθεί. Με τον καιρό θα της έλεγε πώς την γνώρισε. Θα της αποκάλυπτε ότι την προστάτευε πρωί και βράδυ. Τώρα ήταν η ευκαιρία του να της δείξει την αγάπη του. Να την κατακτήσει.

Ήρθε και κάθισε δίπλα της στο κρεβάτι. Αμέσως, το σώμα της τσιτώθηκε και έκανε να απομακρυνθεί από κοντά του. Αυτό τον πείραξε. Για να την σταματήσει, άπλωσε το χέρι του και με την παλάμη του άγγιξε απαλά το μάγουλό της. Η αίσθηση ήταν όπως φανταζόταν και ακόμα καλύτερη. Ήταν σαν να ανάσανε κάθε μόριο του κορμιού του για πρώτη φορά. Δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει πως την ακουμπούσε και πως το υπόλοιπό του σώμα βρισκόταν σε απόσταση αναπνοής από το δικό της.

Την θαύμασε πρώτη φορά από τόσο κοντά. Τα κατακόκκινα χείλη της μισάνοιξαν και η καυτή ανάσα της χάιδεψε το πρόσωπό του. Η μυρωδιά της ήταν γλυκιά και μεθυστική. Ανέπνευσε βαθιά για να γεμίσει τα πνευμόνια του με το άρωμά της. Ήθελε να το θυμάται πάντα.

Γλίστρησε πιο κοντά της, φέρνοντας το πρόσωπό της στο ίδιο ύψος με το δικό του. 'Είσαι τόσο όμορφη', της ψιθύρισε. Τα μάτια του πετούσαν σπίθες, την έκαιγαν.

Οι γρήγορες αναπνοές τους συγχρονίστηκαν. Ο αέρας ανάμεσά τους ήταν ηλεκτρισμένος. Η Μπέλλα ένιωθε πως παραδινόταν. Τα μάτια της την πρόδωσαν πρώτα. Έκλεισαν. Αυτός ο άντρας την είχε μαγέψει και δεν ήξερε γιατί ένιωθε πως ήθελε να έρθει πιο κοντά του. Κόντευε να τρελαθεί. Από την μία οι ερωτήσεις που είχε στο μυαλό της που παρέμεναν αναπάντητες και από την άλλη ο Έντουαρντ.

Εκείνος έσκυψε το κεφάλι του προς τα μπροστά, θέλοντας να γευτεί τα χείλη της. Δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατηθεί άλλο. Η Ιζαμπέλλα το αντιλήφθηκε και άνοιξε απότομα τα μάτια της. Σηκώθηκε απευθείας από το κρεβάτι και προσπάθησε να φέρει την καρδιά της και την αναπνοή της στους κανονικούς τους ρυθμούς.

'Πρέπει να φύγω αμέσως', ξεστόμισε και άρχισε να περπατάει προς την πόρτα. Όμως δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει δύο βήματα και ο Έντουαρντ την άρπαξε από το μπράτσο της, τη γύρισε και την κόλλησε πάνω στο σώμα του. Από αυτή την ξαφνική επαφή και οι δύο τους βόγκηξαν χαμηλόφωνα. Η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν πίστευε πως έβγαλε έναν τέτοιο ήχο.

'Δεν έχεις να πας πουθενά, Ιζαμπέλλα!', την διέταξε, κοιτάζοντάς την με ένταση και αγριάδα. Δεν μπορούσε ούτε καν να σκέφτεται πως η Ιζαμπέλλα θα έφευγε από κοντά του, παίρνοντας μαζί της την καρδιά του, την ψυχή του. Ήδη το είχε κάνει μια φορά, όμως όχι ξανά. Δεν θα το επέτρεπε. Έπρεπε σε κάθε περίπτωση να βρίσκεται πάντα μαζί της. Έτσι ήταν για εκείνον. Η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν το πεπρωμένο του.

'Τι εννοείς δεν μπορώ να πάω πουθενά; Ποιός είσαι εσύ για να με σταματήσεις;', απαίτησε εκείνη, προσπαθώντας να μη φανεί τρομαγμένη από την ξαφνική αλλαγή της διάθεσής του. Αυτό όμως έφτασε τον Έντουαρντ στα όριά του.

'Εννοώ αυτό που άκουσες, αγαπητή Ιζαμπέλλα! Από δω και στο εξής, θα μένεις σ'αυτό το κάστρο, _μαζί μου!_', η φωνή του φανέρωνε κτητικότητα.

Το σοκ ήταν ευδιάκριτο στο πρόσωπο της Ιζαμπέλλα. 'Μα γιατί;'. Τα μάτια της έτσουζαν και σε λίγο ήταν σίγουρη πως θα άρχιζε να κλαίει με λυγμούς.

Τότε, ο Έντουαρντ την πίεσε πιο πολύ πάνω στο σώμα του, έτσι ώστε τα στήθη τους να ακουμπούν το ένα στο άλλο. Τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω στο δικό της στήθος που ανεβοκατέβαινε υπερβολικά γρήγορα. Το σώμα του πήρε φωτιά από τον πόθο που κατέκλυσε την ύπαρξή του. Το ένα του χέρι παρέμεινε σφιχτά γύρω από τη μέση της, ενώ το άλλο ακουμπούσε στην κοιλότητα του λαιμού της. Ένιωθε τον σφυγμό της. Αυτή η στιγμή προκαλούσε και στους δύο τους τόσο δυνατά συναισθήματα. Συναισθήματα που ο Έντουαρντ αναγνώριζε και δεχόταν. Αντίθετα η Ιζαμπέλλα όμως, δεν καταλάβαινε γιατί ένιωθε έτσι. Γιατί το σώμα της αντιδρούσε τόσο θετικά στο άγγιγμά του.

'Γιατί _εδώ_ ανήκεις, Ιζαμπέλλα, _μαζί μου_!', της είπε πειστικά, ένας μυς στο σαγόνι του συσπάστηκε και το χέρι του σύρθηκε μέχρι το σβέρκο της και κρύφτηκε μέσα στα μαλλιά της. Εκείνη αναρίγησε, κλείνοντας τα μάτια της. Σε λίγο θα πίστευε τα λόγια του. Όμως, ανάγκασε τον εαυτό της να συνέλθει.

'Δεν ανήκω σε κανέναν. Μόνο στον Θεό', του αντιγύρισε και στο μυαλό της ήρθαν αυτά τα λόγια σαν Deja vu. Βαθιά μέσα της κάτι της έλεγε πως είχε ξαναπεί αυτές τις λέξεις.

Ο Έντουαρντ χαχάνισε με σκοτεινό ύφος. 'Το είχες δηλώσει αυτό προ πολλού. Όμως κάνεις λάθος! Ανήκεις σε μένα, από τότε που ήσουν ακόμα παιδί!'. Έφερε το πρόσωπό της πιο κοντά στο δικό του.

'Θέλω να γυρίσω σπίτι μου τώρα αμέσως! Δεν μπορείς να με κρατάς φυλακισμένη εδώ μέσα μαζί σου! Δεν έχεις το δικαίωμα!', του φώναξε πιο θυμωμένη από ποτέ.

Το χέρι του έπιασε το πιγούνι της σταθερά. 'Άκουσε καλά, Ιζαμπέλλα. Το δικαίωμα το απέκτησα από τη στιγμή που σε έσωσα. Είχες φερθεί απερίσκεπτα εκείνη την ημέρα και είναι καιρός να πληρώσεις για το σφάλμα σου', της μίλησε απειλητικά. Δεν το ήθελε... Απλά έπρεπε με κάποιον τρόπο να την κρατήσει μαζί του. Έστω και αν την πλήγωνε, κάποια μέρα θα καταλάβαινε και θα τον συγχωρούσε.

'Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς; Δεν σε καταλαβαίνω!', συνέχισε εκείνη με δυνατή φωνή.

'Αυτή είναι κουβέντα για μια άλλη φορά. Για την ώρα να θυμάσαι πως δεν πρόκειται να φύγεις από δω και πως ανήκεις σε μένα', η φωνή του έγινε κάπως πιο ήρεμη, αλλά πάλι η κτητικότητα δεν έλλειπε.

Άρχισε να προσπαθεί να τον διώξει από κοντά της. Τα χέρια της κινήθηκαν για να σπάσουν το δυνατό κράτημά του και όταν είδε πως ήταν πολύ πιο δυνατός από εκείνη, άρχισε να σπρώχνει το στήθος του με τις γροθιές της. Δεν μπορούσε όμως να ξεφύγει από την σφιχτή αγκαλιά του. Ο θυμός της εξαφανίστηκε και την θέση του πήρε η στεναχώρια. Καυτά δάκρυα κύλισαν στα μάγουλά της και παρέδωσε τα όπλα. Άφησε τα χέρια της ελεύθερα και αφέθηκε στην αγκαλιά του.

Εκείνος δεν έχασε την ευκαιρία. Τύλιξε τα χέρια του ολοκληρωτικά γύρω της και πίεσε το κεφάλι της πάνω στο στέρνο του. Πόσο καιρό είχε περιμένει για μια στιγμή σαν κι αυτή. Ήταν σαν να κρατούσε την ευτυχία του, την ζωή του, την ψυχή του, την καρδιά του.

Το οπτικό πεδίο της Ιζαμπέλλα θόλωσε από τα δάκρυά της. Το σώμα της άρχισε να τρέμει.

'Σε παρακαλώ, μην κλαίς. Δεν θα σε πειράξω, στο ορκίζομαι. Απλά μην με αφήσεις', της ψιθύρισε με πονεμένη φωνή. Ήταν μαρτύριο να την βλέπει να χύνει δάκρυα.

'Γιατί; Γιατί εμένα;', έψαξε στα μάτια του για την απάντηση 'Σε παρακαλώ, σε ικετεύω, άσε με να γυρίσω πίσω'.

Ένα αθώο χαμόγελο απλώθηκε στο πρόσωπό του. Άφησε τις άκρες των δαχτύλων του να χαϊδέψουν το μάγουλό της. Η καρδιά της αναπήδησε.

'Ακόμα και να σε άφηνα να γυρίσεις στο σπίτι σου, πάλι πίσω σε μένα θα ερχόσουν. Οι συγχωριανοί σου δεν θα χάσουν την ευκαιρία να σε θυσιάσουν', της επισήμανε.

Εκείνη είδε την πραγματικότητα κατάματα. 'Εννοείς...'. Η φωνή της πνιχτή και τα μάτια της διάπλατα. Τα σωθικά της αναποδογύριζαν. _Όχι, δεν μπορεί...,_ είπε από μέσα της.

'Μάλιστα, Ιζαμπέλλα. Εγώ τα κανόνισα όλα'. Μπορεί να μην ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί, αλλά ξαφνικά πανικοβλήθηκε για το πως θα το έπαιρνε εκείνη. Θα τον μισούσε που είχε σκοτώσει τρεις ανθρώπους μόνο και μόνο για να έχει στο κάστρο του την αγαπημένη του; Θα τον μισούσε γιατί την κρατούσε φυλακισμένη;

'Είσαι ένας από _αυτούς;_', τον ρώτησε προφέροντας με αηδία την τελευταία λέξη. Προσπαθούσε μες στο μυαλό της να κολλήσει όλα τα κομμάτια του πάζλ.

'Είμαι', της απάντησε προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει σταθερή τη φωνή του.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν εξεπλάγην. Ούτε εκείνη δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει πως ήταν ακόμα τόσο ψύχραιμη. 'Σκότωσες τρεις ανθρώπους;'.

'Έβαλα κάποιους άλλους να τους σκοτώσουν, αλλά' πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα 'ναι, ουσιαστικά εγώ τους σκότωσα', παραδέχτηκε προσπαθώντας να αποκωδικοποιήσει τις εκφράσεις της. Σοκ, αγωνία, τρόμος, πόνος, λύπη και τέλος, μίσος.

'Γιατί;', απαίτησε με σφιγμένη φωνή.

'Γιατί, έχεις γεννηθεί για να είσαι μαζί μου'. Τα πράσινα μάτια του σιγόκαιγαν μόλις μερικά εκατοστά μακριά από τα δικά της και η ανάσα του ήταν δροσερή πάνω στα ανοιχτά χείλη της.

'Δεν σε καταλαβαίνω', του είπε σχεδόν παραπονιάρικα. Άφησε ένα νευρικό γελάκι.

Τότε, τα χέρια του βρέθηκαν να κρατάνε το κεφάλι της ανάμεσά τους προσεχτικά, λες και η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν εξαιρετικά εύθραυστη. 'Είσαι η σύντροφός μου', της ψιθύρισε με λατρεία, λες και αυτή η δήλωση έπρεπε να ήταν προφανή για εκείνη.

'Η σύντροφός σου; Τι υποτίθεται ότι πάει να πει αυτό;', απαίτησε να μάθει νιώθοντας πως κάποιος τραβούσε το χαλί κάτω από τα πόδια της κάθε φορά που σηκωνόταν.

Ο Έντουαρντ την λοξοκοίταξε. 'Πρέπει να φας. Θέλεις να σου φέρω εδώ το φαγητό σου;', την ρώτησε, αλλάζοντας θέμα συζήτησης. Σειρά είχε πρώτα εκείνη και μετά τα μυστικά του.

'Το φαγητό μου;!', στρίγκλισε εκείνη. 'Όχι, δεν θέλω τίποτα από σένα, εκτός από το να μάθω γιατί είμαι εδώ ως υποτιθέμενη _σύντροφός σου_!'.

Ακολούθησε μια στιγμή σιγής. Επιτέλους, τα χέρια του Έντουαρντ έπεσαν στα πλάγιά του. Κράτησε μόνο το χέρι της και την οδήγησε στο κρεβάτι για να καθίσει. Από την Μπέλλα δεν ξέφυγε η χαμηλή θερμοκρασία του δέρματός του. Εκείνος πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, γεμίζοντας τα πνευμόνια του με την γλυκιά της μυρωδιά.

'Κάνε μου τη χάρη να φας κάτι πρώτα και αύριο μπορώ να σου τα εξηγήσω όλα. Είναι αργά και πρέπει να κοιμηθείς', την συμβούλεψε και τράβηξε μια τούφα από τα μαλλιά της πίσω από το αυτί της.

Η Μπέλλα δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στην βελούδινη φωνή του που την παρακαλούσε. Το πείσμα της γκρεμίστηκε και έγινε σκόνη. Έγνεψε μόνο.

Αφήνοντας ένα πεταχτό φιλί στο μέτωπό της, έφυγε από το δωμάτιο.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα έμεινε μόνη της, προσπαθώντας να συνειδητοποιήσει όλα όσα της συνέβαιναν. Ήδη της έλειπε ο πατέρας της, η Μέλοντι, η Έλεν, ακόμα και ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ. Σκεφτόταν πως θα ένιωθε πολύ πιο άνετα εάν ο Τζέικομπ ήταν δίπλα της για να την προστατέψει. Να την σώσει, όπως είχε κάνει και νωρίτερα.

Μα πάνω απ'όλα, αναρωτιόταν από που γνώριζε αυτό τον άντρα. Και άξαφνα, συνέδεσε όλες τις εικόνες στο μυαλό της. Τα πράσινα λαμπερά του μάτια, τα ανάκατα μαλλιά του, η αγνή αγριάδα του μέσα από τα μάτια της σημερινής Μπέλλα και μέσα από τα μάτια ενός επτάχρονου κοριτσιού.

Θυμήθηκε. Ήταν μία φθινοπωρινή μέρα, που η παιδική της αθωότητα την έκανε να μην καταλαβαίνει τον κίνδυνο. Η ημέρα που ένας άντρας την έσωσε από κάποιον άλλο μέσα στο Μαύρο Δάσος ξεπρόβαλλε στο μυαλό της, κάνοντάς την να σαστίσει. Ένας άντρας με τα ίδια χάλκινα μαλλιά, με τα ίδια πράσινα μάτια, με την ίδια κορμοστασιά και με την ίδια φωνή του Έντουαρντ. Ναι, τώρα τον θυμόταν καθαρά.

Η πόρτα του δωματίου άνοιξε με θόρυβο και ο Έντουαρντ ξαναήρθε μ'έναν ξύλινο δίσκο στα χέρια του. Το πρόσωπό του ήταν σοβαρό, παρόλο που μέσα του ένιωθε ενθουσιασμένος. Μ'ένα μισό χαμόγελο, άφησε τον δίσκο πάνω στο κρεβάτι, δίπλα στην Μπέλλα.

Εκείνη παρατήρησε πως στον δίσκο υπήρχε ένα γεμάτο ποτήρι με νερό, ένα πιάτο με κρέας και ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι ψωμί. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως πεινούσε. Αλλά κάτι την κρατούσε από το να αρπάξει κατευθείαν τα ασημικά και να κατεβάσει όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε το καλοψημένο κοτόπουλο.

'Δεν χρειαζόταν να μπεις σε τέτοιο κόπο', είπε η Μπέλλα, νιώθοντας τα μάγουλά της ζεστά.

Ο Έντουαρντ της έριξε ένα αποδοκιμαστικό βλέμμα. 'Δεν μπαίνω ποτέ σε κόπο, Ιζαμπέλλα, σε ότι σχετίζεται με σένα'.

Η καρδιά της έχασε μερικούς χτύπους. Φοβισμένη, σαν ένα μικρό παιδί, άπλωσε τα χέρια της και έπιασε το μαχαίρι και το πιρούνι. Έκοψε το κοτόπουλο σε μικρές μπουκιές. Ύστερα, έφερε το πιρούνι στο στόμα της, αφήνοντας τον εαυτό της να απολαύσει την γεύση. Όλη την ώρα αισθανόταν τα μάτια του Έντουαρντ πάνω της. Την κοιτούσε με προσήλωση και περιέργεια. Σαν οι κινήσεις της να ήταν οι πιο σημαντικές στον κόσμο.

Τσίμπησε λίγο ψωμί, ήπιε και το νερό της και αναστενάζοντας ευχαριστημένη, κάθισε οκλαδόν πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Ο Έντουαρντ έκανε στην άκρη τον δίσκο έτσι ώστε να έρθει πιο κοντά της. Οι μόνοι ήχοι που ακούγονταν ήταν οι αναπνοές τους.

'Θυμήθηκα', μουρμούρισε μετά από λίγο η Μπέλλα.

Τα μάτια του Έντουαρντ έψαξαν το πρόσωπό της. 'Αλήθεια;'. Η φωνή του έκρυβε χαρά.

'Ναι. Θυμήθηκα την ημέρα που με έσωσες', του απάντησε ντροπαλά.

Ο Έντουαρντ προσπάθησε να συγκρατήσει το χαμόγελό του. 'Αυτό είναι... υπέροχο'.

Εκείνη κούνησε απαλά το κεφάλι της.

'Πόσο καιρό θα μείνω εδώ κλειδωμένη;', τον ρώτησε, προετοιμάζοντας τον εαυτό της για τα χειρότερα.

'Ιζαμπέλλα,' είπε αναστενάζοντας εκείνος 'δεν θέλω να σε κρατάω κλειδωμένη σ'αυτό το δωμάτιο. Θέλω να είσαι ελεύθερη μέσα στο κάστρο. Όταν θα είμαι σίγουρος πως μπορώ να σε εμπιστευτώ, θα μπορείς να μένεις μόνη σου όποτε το χρειάζεσαι. Θέλω να είσαι ευτυχισμένη, _δίπλα μου_'.

'Αυτό είναι πολύ... ευγενικό εκ μέρους σου'. Η Μπέλλα δεν ήξερε τι άλλο να πει. Σε αυτή την κατάσταση που βρισκόταν, σίγουρα το να σκέφτεται να την αφήσει πιο ελεύθερη ήταν ευγενικό. Ήλπιζε πως με τον καιρό, θα την άφηνε να φύγει.

'Τώρα πρέπει να κοιμηθείς, Ιζαμπέλλα. Ο ήλιος έχει δύσει εδώ και πολλή ώρα'. Την χάιδεψε στο μάγουλο.

'Μα δεν είμαι κουρασμένη. Πριν λίγο ξύπνησα', διαμαρτυρήθηκε εκείνη.

'Είμαι σίγουρος πως χρειάζεσαι ξεκούραση', ο Έντουαρντ επέμεινε και τράβηξε τα σκεπάσματα. Η Μπέλλα ξάπλωσε, κουκουλώθηκε και ξεφύσησε ενοχλημένη. Εκείνος χαχάνισε.

'Εντάξει. Θα μείνω μαζί σου μέχρι να κλείσουν τα μάτια σου', της ψιθύρισε και ξάπλωσε δίπλα της, πάνω από τα σεντόνια.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν ήξερε εάν ήταν ευχαριστημένη με την παρουσία του ή όχι. Σίγουρα ένιωθε κάπως άβολα, αλλά ταυτόχρονα ένιωθε ζεστασιά και ασφάλεια, κάτι που δεν το περίμενε.

'Έντουαρντ;', μετά βίας ψέλλισε εκείνη.

'Ναι;'

'Για πόση ώρα είχα χάσει τις αισθήσεις μου;'.

'Κοιμόσουν όλο το βράδυ και όλη την υπόλοιπη μέρα, κατά έναν παράξενο τρόπο'.

Εκείνη αναρωτιόταν γιατί ξαφνικά ένιωθε κουρασμένη, αφού είχε κοιμηθεί σχεδόν μία μέρα.

Σε λίγο, τα μάτια της βάρυναν και οι βλεφαρίδες της άφησαν σκιές πάνω στα ροδοκόκκινα μάγουλά της. Η αναπνοή της έγινε πιο ήρεμη και βύθισε το κεφάλι της πιο πολύ μες στο μαξιλάρι.

Ο Έντουαρντ έσκυψε αργά από πάνω της και άφησε την αναπνοή του να λούσει το πρόσωπό της και τα μαλλιά της. Ήταν μια κτητική κίνηση. Ήθελε όποιος άλλος την μύριζε, να αναγνώριζε την δική του μυρωδιά πάνω της.

'Καληνύχτα, αγάπη μου', είπε εκείνος σιγανά, με τρυφερότητα και την φίλησε στην κορυφή του κεφαλιού της, ευχαριστώντας τον Θεό που την είχε κοντά του.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? :D Hate it? :**

**Let me know! ;)**

_Kisses,_

_Christine._


End file.
